


裘前abo梗第二弹（生机绿＆微笑）【上】

by shelica_alice



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelica_alice/pseuds/shelica_alice
Summary: 妈呀我终于补了十月上旬的abo梗第二弹……( •̀∀•́ )私设Alpha的易感期暴躁，以及超级不自信的生机绿等等角色属于第五人格，ooc属于我~～(￣▽￣～)~





	裘前abo梗第二弹（生机绿＆微笑）【上】

**Author's Note:**

> 妈呀我终于补了十月上旬的abo梗第二弹……  
( •̀∀•́ )私设Alpha的易感期暴躁，以及超级不自信的生机绿等等  
角色属于第五人格，ooc属于我~～(￣▽￣～)~

『生机绿』在得知到自己的性别分化结果时曾庆幸过自己是个Beta，毕竟越强大的求生者Alpha意味着承担更强的力量与更大的责任。生机绿也曾想过，也许自己会在庄园里找个普普通通的beta女孩儿，平时能一起参加游戏的话就好好保护她，没能排在一起的话就尽量保证给队友抗刀——因为他并不相信自己能撞到监管者。  
可以说，由于不自信，生机绿算得上是艾利斯家族内最“与众不同”的一位。  
但是，事情往往会发生有趣的转机。

某一天的庄园内，艾利斯、艾米丽和裘克家族都迎来了一位新成员。  
出乎艾利斯家族所有兄弟预料的是，新来的金靴是个Omega，是艾利斯家族内唯一的O，而且还没有被标记。  
生机绿看着黑鼻子（A）猛地捂住鼻子并大喊着让金靴别溢出甜腻的像奶油蛋糕的气味时，茫然地猛吸了几口气，后知后觉的想起来自己是个对信息素丝毫不敏感的Beta。  
比起茫然的生机绿，行动力更强的动力红（B）直接动手把大吵大闹的黑鼻子打包丢了出去。  
“Omega啊……可不能累着。”动力红把一直站着的金靴摁在凳子上，“要不今天晚上的迎新会别去了吧？”毕竟庄园内A多，特别是那个特别不对盘的裘克家族。  
金靴拍了拍舒适的椅子一把，笑着拒绝了动力红的提议，表示自己虽然是O但是绝对有着和大家一样的力量和不服输的精神，并不是什么柔弱到易碎的Omega。  
晚上的迎新会定在了红教堂破败的花园内，花童、采药人和红妆绸用鲜花、气球和丝带将红教堂点缀了一番，同时克利切家族贡献了所有的手电筒为主场打光，使得整个红教堂花园呈现了不一样的热闹。  
按照惯例，金靴、无明之晨和童年烙印需要在迎新会开始前自我介绍，然后接受一系列整蛊，但是童年烙印靠在花园灯杆时说的一席话，呛得不行。  
——结果没人敢继续按照惯例去整蛊了。毕竟疯子家族的新疯子看起来今天心情不太好。  
虽然去之前老消叮嘱兄弟们盯住金靴，别让他落单或者让任何裘克靠近他，但是受到气氛的感染，生机绿不由自主地跟着人群狂欢，在不知不觉间喝下了许多烈酒。  
迷迷糊糊间，生机绿透过人群好像看见一抹金色离开花园，环顾四周发现，原装早在童年烙印呛人时就被老番茄拖走了，老消不知道去哪儿了，动力红正在和感染比试腕力，黑兔、蓝兔在拉开打架中的歌手和平克，黑鼻子在自己旁边喝趴下了。好像目前只有自己能去了。生机绿无奈的站起来，拖着蹒跚的步伐往墓地方向走去。

脑中混混沌沌的如同浆糊，可是身体却在不由自主的随着顶撞而摇摆，隐秘的穴口收缩引来了更为粗暴的对待。  
如果平常有人路过的话，一定能听到墓地里喑哑的呻吟、蛮力的撞击声。但是今天是迎新狂欢，远处花园的音乐和觥筹交错的声音掩盖掉了发生在隐蔽角落里的荒淫。  
生机绿的背部随着身上人的动作不断的摩擦着粗糙的墓碑，双腿肌肉紧绷环绕在那人的腰侧，不断的迎合。  
“啊……微笑你………”拔高的音调显示了主人的状态，他正一步步埋向欲的顶峰。  
“裘克！”耸动身体的『微笑』裘克低下头泄愤似的咬住威廉的突出的喉结，加重了研磨的力道。  
“裘……裘克，你……慢啊~”威廉的双手环住裘克的脖颈，感受着在自己身体里肆虐的肿大和舔舐喉结的触感，尽力讨好着身上人。  
随着微凉的液体冲入体内，威廉也迎来了此夜第三次高潮。灭顶般的快感让威廉抱紧了身上的裘克，情不自禁的攥着他背部的马甲，企图平复自己的紊乱的呼吸。  
在欲望拔出体内时，威廉突然觉得有些空虚，粘稠的白浊体液正缓慢流出，甚至滑落大腿内侧。  
微笑整理了一下自己的着装，在起身将衣物套回瘫软无力的生机绿的身上后，迈步离开了墓地。  
从什么时候开始有了依恋感？  
生机绿调整了一下坐姿后，仰头看着明月陷入沉思。

最开始和微笑相遇的那一场比赛，生机绿对他张狂而自信的笑声留下了深刻的印象，以至于再也没办法把那抹红色从脑海中驱逐出去。  
在某一天，由于理发师和弹簧手在赛前激情“对打”，两人都无法参加上午的比赛，原本休假的生机绿和微笑都临时被夜莺抓来顶班。正是这一次生机绿发现微笑有着不同往常的狂躁。第二次把气球上的海伦娜撞下来时，生机绿近距离看见了挂在微笑嘴角的阴沉的笑容，忍着从身体里窜出的莫名恐惧，替海伦娜挡了一刀，顺带在撞了裘克一次，帮助海伦娜转点离开。  
金身音效响起来的时候，威廉暗道“不好”却也只能被迫又吃了一刀，跪倒在地。  
威廉看着裘克给火箭筒装上无限后冲了出去，开始顶着三层崩坏自愈。没有多久，残血的海伦娜再次倒地后被二挂，瑟维来地下室救她被成功震慑。威廉倒地看着场上的“四台密码机未破译”和远处正在嗯嗯啊啊拆椅子的艾玛，突然陷入自暴自弃之中，打算等裘克打倒艾玛之后直接投降。可出乎预料的是，裘克来到危墙废墟把他捞了起来，以面朝危墙、手扶着树的姿势把他固定在怀里。  
热气扑在脖子附近，激起了威廉的鸡皮疙瘩。感觉自己的护具在被一一卸去，顶在腰间附近的热度惊得威廉跳起来，却被身后人大力的镇压。  
“是你自己正好撞上的……”温热的舌头不断的舔舐着自己的耳垂和颈后的皮肤，带着低沉笑声的话语，“敢对易感期的我投怀送抱，那我收下了。”  
随后的事情仿佛顺理成章，威廉被迫锁在裘克的怀里，摆成不同的姿势取悦易感期暴躁的Alpha。所幸的是，Beta没有可以被标记的腺体，裘克也并没插入半退化的生殖腔，而且说实在的，这一次的感觉挺不赖的。当威廉想起来这一段时，都会面红耳赤的。所以，从那之后很长的一段时间，两个人默契的维持着地下的肉欲关系。  
可是，承受的一方不知道在什么时候对另一方产生了爱意。  
也许是因为他Alpha的强大力量，也许是因为自信张狂的笑，也许是因为每次翻云覆雨之后短暂的温柔，也许是……不可否认的是，生机绿渐渐喜欢上了癫狂的微笑，所以更加频繁的接受了这段略有“变味”的肉欲关系。虽然，生机绿的本心还是不自信的，甚至是略微自卑的，觉得Beta的自己可能配不上强大的Alpha微笑，但是生机绿心中还是认定自己在微笑心中是不一样的，是特别的——每一次他看着自己的眼神，仿佛自己就是他的唯一。  
直到那一次本不该他出场的联合狩猎，他亲眼看见微笑把金靴压在角落里——就像当初被压在危墙角落里的自己。虽然金靴身上的衣物完好，但是潮红的脸色让信息素不敏感的生机绿知道金靴已经进入强制发情的状态。  
——而身为a的微笑把这样的金靴堵在角落里……

**Author's Note:**

> 【下】的话，等我忙完年终报表吧orz


End file.
